


Toasting Janus

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Jack and Daniel try and put the past year behind them.





	Toasting Janus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack looked out of the window, nursing a half drunk beer. Streaming taillights punctuated the darkness, casting a surreal light over the view of Colorado Springs.

Daniel's bare feet were braced against the low ash table, a dangling hand propped up by a cushion held a nearly empty beer bottle. He silently watched Jack at the window. The younger man's wry half smile was just visible in the low illumination of the room.

It was New Year's Eve and by tacit agreement Jack had turned up on Daniel's doorstep a couple of hours ago, bearing a small crate of beer and a large bag of pistachios. The two men had chatted for a couple of hours before falling into the current amicable silence. Daniel sat on the couch dressed in jeans and an untucked shirt, his choice of clothes pretty much the same as Jack's. Apart from the crate of beer and the discarded nutshells, there was little to announce to the world that this was a party. But it was, albeit a private one between two good friends. 

Jack took a swig of his beer as he watched a group of revellers walk down the street below, their echoing laughter muted through the glass. He sighed slightly as he wished, as he occasionally did, that his life could be a little more ordinary.

"Penny for your thoughts," came a soft enquiry.

Jack looked up and across at the relaxed form of his friend. There again, Jack thought, if he lived a life a little more ordinary, he certainly would not have met the attractive and, if somewhat on occasion, infuriating genius sitting in front of him right now.

"Hellva year," Jack said toasting Daniel with the beer bottle.

Daniel blinked and then nodded sadly. The loss of Sha're still cut deep, not to mention the nightmares they both shared from their time on Netu and about the Replicators reaching Earth. Not only had Daniel had to deal with Sha're's death, he'd also nearly lost Jack twice this year. Daniel himself had been slightly better off, with one count of alleged insanity and one case of invisibility. 

"Perhaps you would have been better off staying on Edora," Daniel said looking up at Jack.

Jack barely hid the shudder but the flash of pain and anger in his eyes made Daniel regret the quip. The look of remorse that crossed his best friend's face made Jack crack out a one-liner back.

"What and miss out on all the fun...and Carter's cooking?" he said laughing.

"You came back for Carter's cooking!" Daniel's eyebrows shot up as he tried to ignore the strange sinking feeling in his stomach. "Things must have been desperate out on Edora."

"They weren't that bad," Jack said, fond but distant memories of Laira filled him. "It was good to be loved again...even for such a short time," he muttered before draining his beer.

Daniel looked at him with compassionately bright eyes. "Yes, yes it was," he said sadly, speaking of his own experience with Sha're. Jack moved to the side of the couch and snagged another couple of beers out of the cardboard crate. Handing one to Daniel he raised his bottle. "To them," he said softly. Daniel smiled and raised his own bottle before tipping his head back to take a long drink.

Daniel looked across at Jack, a part of his brain trying to think about a topic of conversation to stop them both sinking into a melancholy state. Another part wondered if, like himself, Jack was a passionate lover. Definitely loyal and giving but would he give himself completely and utterly to a partnership. Daniel cocked his head and observed his friend. Yes, he guessed. Jack would be passionate if it was the real thing for him. The good Colonel was like himself in so many ways, even if they were flip sides of the coin. Both of them fought for whatever they truly believed in.

"Daniel?" Jack said, querying the intent stare from his friend.

"Sorry Jack. I was just thinking."

"Shocker," came the soft jibe. 

"Have you..." Daniel began but stopped for fear of overstepping the mark. Jack raised an eyebrow motioning for him to continue. "I mean, after Laira - have you thought about..?" Once again Daniel tailed off.

Jack blinked and then tried to fill in the gap. "Dating anyone else?" Jack guessed.

Daniel nodded and shifted on the couch as Jack plumped down next to him. Jack's nearness brought a shy warmness to Daniel.

"Not really. I mean, I realised that with the job that we do, what kind of meaningful relationship could I offer?"

Daniel nodded as Jack continued. "Besides, in a rare introspective moment, and I do stress it was rare moment - I realised that my friends gave me a lot of things a relationship would. Family, commitment and love."

Daniel nodded, surprised at Jack's insightfulness.

"Shame about the lack of sex though," Daniel said devilishly as he took a gulp of beer.

Jack groaned. "You just had to go and bring that up, didn't you?" He swigged the last of the beer from his bottle as Daniel laughed. "I was doing really well up until then."

"Yes you were." Daniel grinned as he motioned for Jack to excavate another two beers out of the crate. 

"Damnit, I miss the sex," came the muffled voice from over the arm of the couch, accompanied by the chinking of beer bottles. Daniel snorted in amusement. "I don't know what you're laughing about, BookBoy. Last time I looked you weren't getting any either." Jack said as he sat up, two more beers in his hand.

"Says who?" Daniel replied giving Jack a cryptic smile. Jack's eyebrows flew upwards. 

"Besides you don't have to be in a meaningful relationship to be getting sex," Daniel said as he peered over his glasses at Jack, inwardly enjoying the chance to wind up his friend.

Jack's eyes narrowed as the realisation of Daniel sleeping with someone sank in. "So who is it?"

Daniel rose, placing his glasses on the table, without answering the question. He was about to head to the drinks cabinet in search of something a bit stronger when he felt a powerful grip close around his wrist. Looking down he saw Jack's earnest face looking up at him. "So who are you sleeping with, Daniel?" The tone tried to be jovial but something in Jack's eyes caught Daniel's attention. 

Daniel flexed his fingers and the grip lessened slightly. Daniel smiled down at Jack, keeping his tone bantering. "Really Jack, I don't think its any of your business whom I am sleeping with."

Jack stared up at Daniel before he growled in frustration and released Daniel's wrist. "Does it bother you?" Daniel asked quietly.

Jack knew he should shrug and clap Daniel on the back, congratulating him for being such a dog for getting some. Yet the feeling of loss, of someone else being there for Daniel, fulfilling Daniel's needs, was intense.

"Yes," he said softly. "I don't want to lose you to someone else."

Daniel blinked, understanding dawning. "You won't lose me, Jack. What you and I have, it's not destroyed that easily."

Jack looked up and raised a sardonic eyebrow. "And what exactly is it that we have?" he said quietly. Silence and something else indefinable stretched between them. Jack placed his beer bottle down and then nervously reached for Daniel's hand. Jack's fingers curled around Daniel's palm and he pulled ever so slightly, yet his grip was light enough to let Daniel step away if he chose.

Daniel's thoughts had fled when Jack's hand closed around his own. Following the pressure from the older man he moved to stand closer to where Jack sat. His long legs brushed against Jack's knees. Another hand snaked out from Jack to snag his other palm. Jack's rough fingers danced over the back of his hand, before once more tugging gently.

In one swift motion, Daniel followed the silent instruction and slid forward to kneel on the couch, his legs straddling Jack's lap. The hands gripping his own settled against the back cushion of the couch, level with Jack's shoulders, making Daniel slide home into the cradle of Jack's hips.

Jack's eyes were dark as he looked up at Daniel towering above him, feeling the weight of the other man across his lap. It sent a slow burn through him, like his veins were filled with touchpaper.

Daniel flexed his hands, testing Jack's strength. In response, fingers interlaced through his own as Jack pulled back on his hands more tightly. The possessive nature of the older man sent a shiver of desire through Daniel. Jack felt it and smiled darkly. At the look on Jack's face, Daniel licked his lips and then slowly lowered his head to kiss Jack. 

Unable to move, Jack had to allow Daniel to control their first kiss, and control it he did. With agonising skill Daniel brushed his lips against Jack. He captured Jack's lower lip between his own and swiped at it with his warm tongue. Jack surged against him, trying to deepen the kiss, but Daniel's arms locked and with a strength almost equal to Jack's own he held the older man in place. Jack became a captive to Daniel's swift kisses. The kisses became deeper and more bruising as the half-forgotten feeling of tasting another man returned to Daniel.

Again and again, his head dipped to feast on Jack's lips. Daniel could feel their mutual desire harden between their bodies and he smiled triumphantly against Jack.

"Jack," he murmured.

"God, Daniel," came back the breathless reply. Daniel sealed his lips over Jack's mouth and as Jack opened beneath him, their tongues met in a passionate battle. When breathing became difficult, Daniel broke them apart and began a detailed exploration of Jack's neck. Teeth delicately nipped at the stubbled skin causing Jack to arch his neck to allow Daniel better access.

With a groan Daniel snatched his hands free, to begin work on Jack's shirt. Jack's arms sprang up like steel bands to encircle Daniel's waist, pulling the younger man's groin into closer contact with his own. The action rewarded both of them with a groan of pleasure as heat and hardness clashed together.

Daniel's hands snaked under the open shirt to push it off Jack's shoulders. His mouth began an exploration of Jack's tanned skin, as he licked and nipped his way across one broad muscular shoulder.

"Daniel. You sure?" came the ragged question.

Daniel stopped and settled back on Jack's lap slightly, his blue eyes darkened with desire.

"Yes," came the simply reply. "You?"

Jack nodded. He needed this; they both did, to exorcise away the demons of the year. To remind themselves that someone still cared for them despite the losses that fate had handed them.

Daniel backed away to stand, holding out a hand to Jack. As the older man stood, Daniel's spare hand gently ran down Jack's firm chest in a rather possessive manner.

Jack caught Daniel's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the fingertips. The younger man gave him a knowing smile as Jack turned and led them towards the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later Daniel woke to an empty bed. Frowning he stretched and then rolled to his feet to find Jack.

He did not have to hunt very far. Jack was standing at the window once more, dressed only in his shorts. Daniel yawned and padded down the couple of stairs into the living room.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jack said without turning around.

Daniel made a dismissive noise and padded over to the drinks cabinet, snagging his glasses along the way. Blinking at the change in focus, he slowly poured two large Jack Daniels into crystal cut glasses. Walking over to where Jack stood, he handed one to the older man.

Jack smiled in thanks, and pulled Daniel's naked form closer to him, feeling the younger man's arm settle around his waist.

"Regrets?" Daniel asked quietly as they looked out onto a partying Colorado Springs.

Jack dropped a kiss on Daniel's hairline. "Yes, but not about tonight."

Daniel released a little sigh of relief. He and Jack had been good together. Very good together. The tangled sweaty sheets and the mild bruises and scratches on their skin were testament to that fact. 

"We all have regrets, Jack," Daniel said softly. "But we shouldn't dwell on them and let them own us."

Jack nodded at the wisdom of the sentiment. He raised his glass. "A toast then. To the year just gone and to the year to come. Let the good memories soften the bad ones."

Daniel raised his glass. He drink a toast to that.

END


End file.
